Burritoville
Burritoville is an Aquilan restaurant that serves burritos and many other "Mexican" dishes. The restaurant's slogan is "Serving Dio's best burritos since 2901." History The restaurant started its long life shortly after the coronation of the Blood Eagle, seeing opportunities for lots of money to be made with House Aquila becoming the Imperial House, the first Burritoville was built in Amiheim, the Red City on February 20th 2901 by the Loyola family. Due to its location in the Red City’s center, Burritoville was a popular location for the legionnaires who frequented the capital while on leave to grab a quick bite to eat. Hernán Loyola, the founder of the first Burritoville, was a retired General for the Blood Eagle, having served her back before she had conquered Diomikato. He originally led the Silver Swords warband before they were made into a legion. Throughout the Second Imperial Civil War, Burritoville saw plenty of traffic from legionnaires, and nobles and their serfs from other houses. Other house traffic would reduce considerably for many reasons throughout the conflict, while Aquila traffic into the restaurant would keep rising until the Siege of Diomikato where finally Burritoville would be destroyed in the final battle. Hernán Loyola died fighting White legion soldiers in the rubble of his beloved restaurant. His body would be found atop the sign of the restaurant shot in several places. Rebuilding After the end of the Blood Eagle's reign, the Convocation of House Aquila set out to rebuild the planet of Diomikato. The surviving members of the Loyola family set out to do the same but on a smaller scale by rebuilding Burritoville. In 2957, after a brief two year hiatus, Burritoville was rebuilt in Infernum, bigger and better than ever. Francisco Loyola was the next head of the family and ran the business just like his father did. However, it took some time for the restaurant to reach its previous levels of fame, as for many years it was seen as a Loyalist restaurant. But once it shook of the stigma, the restaurant started to turn decent profit. For more than two hundred years the second restaurant would serve anyone who wished to eat in it, until the Siege of Infernum in 3185 when it was destroyed a second time in the course of the fighting. The third Burritoville would be rebuilt in the rubble of the second, on January 1, 3199. While it was the biggest of the two previous buildings, this Burritoville would be the most short lived location. The restaurant would be bombed in the ACRE invasion of Diomikato during the Battle of Diomikato . The building's destruction would claim the life of Francisco Junior, who had taken the helm of the business from his father. The destruction of their family's restaurant for a third time would not deter the Loyolas however, as Josefina Loyola took the reigns of her family’s business and rebuilt Burritoville a fourth and (hopefully) final time on March 1 , 3201. Menu Main Menu Drinks Menu Dessert Menu Menu Challenges Burritoville has several eating challenges that guests can attempt and if successful end up on the wall of fame. These challenges can only be attempted from inside the Burritoville restaurant and cannot be ordered for take out. Wall of Fame Burritoville contains a wall of fame filled with pictures of famous Imperials who have eaten at the restaurant and of people who have completed one or more of the menu challenges. Each photo is taken with the attending member of the Loyola family. Category:House Aquila Products Category:Food Category:Beverages